


Kiss the Cook

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel keeps apologizing, Dean is impressed, F/M, I think Castiel is adorable, OFC teaches Castiel how to bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are due home soon from a hunt and Castiel had stayed behind to keep Clio company. She teaches him how to bake a pie, which turns out to be easier than she anticipated. </p><p>This summary sucks, I know, I am terrible at describing my work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies, I would really appreciate comments and thoughts on this work (or the series so far) just to let me know how I'm doing. I've never published before. Thank you guys so much for reading. Hope you like the series :)

* * *

 

Castiel sat at the kitchen table watching Clio dice and cube that night's dinner, mesmerized by her movements. The boys had been on a hunt and were due back in about an hour, Dean demanded pie and pasties for dinner. Castiel had been watching her for the better part of an hour, when she looked back to him laughing. "Castiel, honey you've been watchin' me for an hour. I don't even know if you've blinked."   

 

He looked down like a scolded puppy, "I'm sorry, Cliodhna. I can go." 

 

"No honey don't be sorry, do you wanna give me a hand?" Her motherly expression made his scolded puppy look vanish and a childlike grin appeared. He walked over, standing extremely close. "Castiel honey, you gotta back up a little." She giggled. He only moved a couple inches, but it was good enough for Clio.  "Wash your hands real quick and then you can help with the pie." He nodded and shuffled to the sink before washing his hands and returning right back to her side. "Okay, peel back the edge of the roll just a little and lay it flat." He did as she said and together they slowly unrolled the pie crust until it was a flattened circle. "Now, pick it up kind of carefully, and center it right over the dish." He cautiously lifted the crust and when he thought it centered he looked to her for approval. She nodded happily and continued her instruction, still using a soft tone. "You're doin' perfect Castiel, now just press it down into the bottom of the dish. Be gentle 'cause if you press too hard you can tear the crust." 

 

"I'm sorry." He pulled his hands back from the crust. She placed her hands on his and guided them back to the crust, pressing down the edges. 

 

"Don't be sweetie, cooking is all about learning. I was awful when I first started." 

 

"But you're a wonderful cook" His head tilted into its famous position. 

 

"Thank you.... I might be good now, but I've had a lot of practice. The more you cook the better you get. Now, go ahead and grab that knife over there." He did as he was instructed and moved to hand it to Clio. "You can do it, it's really easy, just take the knife around the edges to cut off the extra crust." He turned the knife over in his hands and held it out to her. 

 

"Would you please show me?" 

 

"Of course. Don't look so nervous, honey." She smiled lovingly and rubbed his shoulder, he visibly relaxed under her touch. "Just press the blade to the edge and slowly cut around the pie pan." She handed the knife back after a quick demo, and he took it confidently. He sliced the edges perfectly and grinned proudly at his work.  

 

"Now what?" He questioned, setting down the knife. 

 

"Well, now we have to do the filling. I like to add a little extra sugar, cause Dean likes his pies sweet. "Pour the filling over there into a bowl and then mix in however much sugar it says on the can." He opened a jar and began to fill the measuring spoon she had handed him. He was just about to pour the scoop when she stopped him. "Wait a sec, don't pour that. Taste it first." He dipped a finger into the sugar and tasted it, his face contorted in displeasure. 

 

"I don't believe that's sugar, if it is I don't understand why Gabriel enjoyed it so much." 

 

She giggled, "I thought so, you grabbed the salt instead." 

 

"Sorry." 

 

"Stop saying sorry, there's no sorry in cooking" she nudged him playfully. "As funny as it would've been to see Dean's face, I'm glad I caught ya before you added the salt." 

 

"You're a very patient teacher, Cliodhna." 

 

"Aww thank you, you're a good student... There's no reason to get stressed, cooking's difficult and you can always buy more ingredients. I wouldn't want you to hate cooking before you ever did it... All right, I already preheated the oven so now we just have to cover the pie. Which means we're gonna unroll another crust just like we did this one." He unwrapped the second crust and unrolled it with a smile. 

 

"Look at you, unrolling pie crust like a professional." She chimed, making him smile and turn his face downward to hide the bit of blush that crept into his cheeks. "Now cut about one inch strips out of it, like this." She instructed, cutting the first strip as an example.  

 

Once the strips were cut and laid on the pie, he picked it up and places it in the oven, Clio set the timer and patted Castiel on the back. "You, my dear, are halfway to making your first cooking creation. The rest is just waiting." 

 

"For how long?" 

 

"A little while, it should be done right when the boys are due home." 

 

An hour later the table was set and dinner was laid out on plates and in bowls when the boys strolled through the door and dropped their bags. Sam wrapped his arms around Clio and spun her around, crashing his lips into hers. She moved her hand up around the back of his neck and into his hair, kissing him deeply. "Get a room you two." Dean scolded sarcastically. 

 

"Oh shut up and eat." She retorted shoving a plate his direction, which he eagerly took.  

 

Sam stood behind her, resting his head on her shoulder and wove his arms around her hips. "I missed you." He peppered kisses on her neck and smiled against her jaw. "Thanks for the dinner, Dove." 

 

"Of course, gotta keep my big bad hunter well fed don't I?" She winked. 

 

"What about me?" Dean mumbled around a mouthful of food. 

 

"Actually Dean-o, you have Castiel to thank tonight. He made the pie."  

 

"Really? Nice job Cas." He congratulated.  

 

Cas smiled at all the praise. "Well, I couldn't have done it without Cliodhna. She's a very kind and patient teacher." 

 

"Great job teachin', Princess. Now I can have two people making me pies." 

 

"Yeah, just what you need Dean, higher pie production." Sam joked. 

 

"I see no problem." 

 

"I'm starving, and I can't wait to try some of that pie. So, I'm gonna dig in." She sat across from Dean and Cas, accompanied by Sam. 

 

"I'll second that." Sam smiled, adding piles of food to his plate.  


End file.
